vigilance_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Shadow
The Shadow, also literally known as Shadow of the Pure in the later episodes, is an autocracy organization in the Vigilance Chronicles franchise, formed since the prehistoric ages of Saurotopia, before the sapience of the resident dinosaurs, pterosaurs and other creatures of their time, Before Sapience (B.S.). It is founded by the alpha female Dragos Malassa, who leads her army of prehistoric dragons, along with her mate Urgash and her child Caliban, to integrate their lives on the planet ruled by Saurotopian civilians, purge them to extinction, and rule the planet and restore themselves as the dominant sole species. Known attacks before the events of the Vigilance Chronicles franchise include those in a parliament and an unnamed hotel of Raja District in 2001 and 2008 S.E. (Sapient Era) receptively, with the latter claiming the life of Vigilance's cousin Sally Gatherer. Notable attacks also include the downfall of the Rebellion in 2013 S.E., the battle of the Raja Hotel in 2014, several battles of the Nova Commando Corps in 2015, and the battle in the university school Digital Universe in 2016. By 2014 S.E., the Shadow of the Pure is designated by the public as a terrorist group after their attack in the Raja Hotel, which claimed the lives of many civilians. Origin TBA Overview TBA Vigilance Chronicles TBA Known Members * Malassa – Leader and founder of the Shadow, and the mastermind of the Dreamslayer's attacks * Urgash – Malassa's husband and second-in command of the Shadow * Caliban – Urgash's and Malassa's son, and the supreme commander of the Shadow * The Dreamslayer – Malassa's servant possessed by her to do her deeds * Djordje Bakic / Gaiamon – Urgash's and Malassa's second son and commander of the Shadow * Basilisk – Caliban's bodyguard and a senior member of the Shadow * Kiyohime – Recruit of the Shadow * Shuco Renyant – The Mutator and a creator of the Undead that helps form the embodiment of the Shadow with the Undead creations. After the death of the Dreamslayer, the Shadow has cut ties with him and the Undead. * Osborne Renyant – The original Mutator and a creator of the Undead that helps form the embodiment of the Shadow with the Undead creations. After the death of the Dreamslayer, the Shadow has cut ties with him and the Undead. * Talia Deals / Rakta – Mercenary working for the Shadow * Steinberger Micheli – Mercenary working for the Shadow to oppose the Rebellion. He eventually defects from the Shadow after learning of Malassa's true intentions in the battle of the Raja Hotel. * Tailor Deals – A double agent in the Rebellion working for the Shadow in order to obtain the Red Power Gem of Rage for the Dreamslayer / Malassa. Triva * The Shadow is originally known as Dark Dino Forces, as it is originally planned to consist of just the Undead and several mutated dinosaurs including a character known as Monstermagus, intended to be the main antagonist of the Vigilance Chronicles franchise and Vigilance's main enemy. However, with the introduction of the dragon Dragos protodragonus, and passing the main antagonist role to Malassa, the old title and eventually Monstermagus is scrapped. * TBA